The Return
by Lady Delilah
Summary: Yuuki and Kaname must return to their old lives to prepare for an impending battle. Will Zero really be able to kill Yuuki? Is Rido really dead? Read to find out! KxY
1. Chapter 1

here's a new story that i thought up. hope you like it!

* * *

The orange sun glistened brightly on the beautiful evening. The courtyard was empty save was lone being crouched in a garden. Her long brown hair swayed gently in the wind. Her hands and knees were dirty from working the earth for long hours. Her pale face was smudged with dirt when at last she stood. Reaching down to grab her basket full of vegetables, she headed into the large mansion.

The house was quiet. She washed herself quickly in a luxurious bathroom before heading into the kitchen. A package wrapped in brown paper and twine sat waiting on the counter. Smiling softly, she unwrapped it. Instantly, the room was flooded with the scent of blood. Her mouth watered as she gazed at the raw filet. She laid it down and began preparing the vegetables.

Her kind wasn't used to eating food, yet it was a habit she hadn't been able to break ever since she had been awakened. She didn't want to stop eating food. To be honest, it occupied her mind and time. Everyone in the house didn't mind. They ate what she cooked as well, most likely out of politeness.

As the vegetables cooked, she began slicing the meat into thin strips. The sun's rays disappeared behind the horizon and she knew that soon, the house would be busy. She placed the thin strips of raw meat on a platter and continued seasoning the vegetables. She hummed softly to herself while she finished.

"Yuuki." Came a soft voice from behind her. She turned quickly, and her heart leapt in her throat.

There stood the painstakingly beautiful Kuran Kaname. His brown hair was lightly disheveled from his sleep, but his burgundy eyes were clear and focused. On her. She smiled and blushed, stuttering.

"Kaname-senpai! I'm sorry I wasn't asleep. It's just the day was so beautiful and-" She was cut off as Kaname approached her. He buried his face in her hair, and Yuuki felt the blush travel down her neck.

"You smell of earth and sunshine." He pulled away, his eyes showing the tenderness and compassion they only showed for Yuuki. She smiled and touched his face softly with her hand. He leaned in and closed his eyes briefly before pulling away.

She missed his closeness and tried to hide a pout. He began moving around the kitchen, observing what she cooked.

Aidou entered the kitchen, stretching and yawning. "I smelled food." His eyes locked onto the raw meat and he smiled eagerly. He made his way for a plate. Yuuki placed her hands on her hips.

"If you're going to eat the meat, you'll need to eat the vegetables too." She stated hotly. Aidou paused and looked up at her in surprise. He shook his head and held back a laugh. They had grown close these last few years. Kaname-sama had appointed him as her body guard shortly after they defeated Rido. He saw her as a beloved little sister now. He would give his life to protect the little princess.

"Yes, Yuuki-sama." He said politely. He hated adding the lady to her name, but Kaname would be angry if he didn't.

Yuuki nodded, satisfied. She knew they didn't need the vegetables, but it her own way, it was her protecting them. She wanted to make sure they got some form of nourishment, even if it wasn't the kind they needed.

Kaname-senpai had forbidden her from giving blood to anyone else. And secretly, she was fine with that. She only wanted to give Kaname-senpai her blood. And she only wanted Kaname-senpai to give her his.

Ruka and Kain followed in shortly, smiling politely at the two royal siblings. They fixed their plates and sat down to eat. Along with the food, they fixed drinks with a tablet to really cure their hunger. Yuuki looked at Kaname-senpai. He rarely ate her food, not out of impoliteness, but because he wanted his hunger satisfied in another way.

Yuuki blushed and looked away. Sharing blood between them was so intimate. It was much more intimate than when Zero drank her blood or when she drank his. No, this was her brother, her senpai. He didn't just drink her blood; it felt like he was drinking her very soul.

She knew she loved him with every fiber of her being, yet she wasn't ready for all that just yet. Plus, she didn't know if Kaname loved her in that way. She knew he cherished her, but as a sister? Or as a lover? She didn't know. And she wouldn't move forward until she did.

Yuuki fidgeted and decided to start cleaning up. She wasn't very hungry for food. But it had been days since she last fed and the hunger pains were gnawing at her insides. But she felt bad asking for blood from Kaname-senpai. He already gave her so much. She always waited until she couldn't stand it anymore before asking for it.

She could feel Kaname's eyes on her back like two smoldering coals. He would be leaving soon to go speak with the council. She had no idea how long he would be gone, but every time he left she was filled with loneliness and longing. Aidou knew this and tried to keep her mind occupied with various activities that she used to do in her human years, but it never truly worked.

Yuuki finished cleaning and wiped her brow. "Phew." She turned back to Kaname with a smile. "What's on the agenda for tonight, Kaname-senpai?" She asked cheerfully. The trio came walked over with their plates empty, also curious.

"We are going to visit the headmaster." Kaname replied smoothly. Yuuki grinned excitedly. She hadn't seen her adoptive father in years.

"Kaname-sama, if I may ask, what is our purpose in returning to the academy?" Adiou asked politely. They all looked at Kaname, the same question circling their minds.

He looked out the window into the twilight. Two cars he had ordered drove up into the grand driveway. It was almost time to leave. He knew they deserved an answer, but the real answer would put them on edge. Should he risk it? Or let them find out on their own?

"It is time for our departure. Hurry and pack and wait in the car in the front," Kaname said before heading up to his room. Yuuki quickly followed, leaving three confused noble vampires behind. They did as they were told, sending glances at each other that told them they would find out.

Yuuki followed Kaname silently up the winding staircase. She knew he had a lot on his mind, and was surprised when he said they would be coming with him. It made her happy not to leave her senpai, and excited to see the Headmaster. But why were they going? What was going on?

"Yuuki." Kaname said. They had reached their rooms, adjacent to each other.

"Yes, Kaname-senpai?" Yuuki asked, looking up at him. He smiled and brushed her cheek with his hand.

"This trip will be dangerous. I don't like bringing you, but it would be unfair not to. Promise me you won't do anything careless." Kaname said softly. Yuuki nodded, eyes wide.

Kaname turned and entered his room, leaving Yuuki to do the same.

Yuuki had no idea what to pack. She stared into her closet and at her empty suitcase. She knew time was important, yet she didn't know what she should be packing for. She shrugged and grabbed a little of everything, packing it carefully into her suitcase. She heard a loud thump behind her.

Turning, she was surprised to see Artemis lying on the floor. It must have fallen out of her closet. It sat nestled in its leather strap, and Yuuki was reminded of the day they defeated Rido. She bent over and picked it up, securing it around her upper thigh. It couldn't hurt to be protected.

She started packing her vanities when a sharp prick made her pull her hand back. A hat pin had stuck her finger, leaving a perfect red drop of blood on the tip. The room filled with the scent of blood, and Yuuki's eyes turned bright red.

Her door opened, revealing Kaname. His eyes were, too, red. But they were calm, curious. He came forward and took her hand gently in his.

"Yuuki. You were careless." He said softly. Yuuki shivered at his soft touch. He brought her finger up to his mouth and gently sucked on the wounded digit. Somewhere deep inside Yuuki, a response was triggered. Heat pooled in her stomach and her whole body tingled. She suddenly wanted more.

She pulled her hand away and unbuttoned her shirt. Kaname's eyes stayed transfixed on her movements. When she offered her pale neck to him, Kaname thought he would lose control. Her neck gleamed in the candlelight, a delicate offering that he wouldn't be able to refuse. With the sample of her sweet blood still in his mouth, he bent over to her neck. Pausing, giving her one last chance to deny him, he waited. But Yuuki stayed there, secure in her decision.

His fangs elongated and he opened his mouth wide to gently pierce her skin. Instantly, her blood flowed into his awaiting mouth. His body was warmed and his powers hummed in happiness. He pulled her close to him, gripped her with all his might, scared that she might leave him again. Her blood was light, delicate. Almost like a fine wine that had aged perfectly. It was sweet, unlike any blood he had ever tasted. Now, no blood but hers could satisfy him.

Yuuki wrapped her arms gently around his neck. Her Kaname-senpai. No, her Onii-sama. Love for him filled her until she thought she might burst. She wove her fingers in his silky hair, his soft gulps relaxing her. She was giving him what he needed, what he craved. In every possible way Yuuki tried to make him happy, to make up for those ten lonely years. And she would.

Kaname pulled away, a trickle of blood on his chin. Yuuki looked up at him, her eyes still bright red. Knowing what she needed, he then offered his neck, stooping to her level. Yuuki touched it softly with her finger, feeling the blood pumping quickly with the blood he just took. She leaned in, her small but deadly fangs resting on his skin. She also gave him the chance to refuse her if he wanted. But he never did. And he never would.

She bit down, and his blood filled her mouth. Her hands gripped his shirt as the blood hunger slowly faded. His blood, ancient and powerful, was heavy. It sat on her tongue as if teasing her in its absence. It was laced with so much power. But that's not why Yuuki drank it. Yuuki drank it because she loved him. Loved him and his willingness to give only his blood to her.

She pulled away and Kaname stood. They looked at each other for a long reached up and wiped the trail of blood from Kaname's face. He did the same to her.

Kaname turned and made his way to leave.

"Onii-sama!" Yuuki cried after him, not wanting him to go. Kaname paused at the door. She hadn't called him that since before she lost her memory. He turned to her, a look of disbelief on his face.

She approached him, fidgeting with her hands. "Thank you, Onii-sama." She leaned up on her tippy toes to give the tall pureblood a kiss on the cheek. Yuuki backed away with a smile, her eyes their normal burgundy color.

Kaname was in shock. Was it possible that Yuuki was feeling comfortable around him again? That she saw him no longer as her superior, but as her brother? He was filled with happiness, and he swept Yuuki into his arms.

"Onii…sama?" Yuuki asked, confused. She smiled and hugged him back.

"I have waited long for you to finally be the Yuuki you once were before you lost your memories," Kaname whispered. Her breath caught in her throat. "The Yuuki who was meant for me." He set her down. What did he mean by that? Yuuki was confused.

Kaname quickly left, leaving Yuuki to her thoughts.

* * *

"They're what?" Zero demanded. Kaien looked at him from across his desk.

"They won't be here for a while. But you knew the day would come when you would see her again." The headmaster stated coolly.

Zero turned away and cursed. He knew he was right. But he hadn't been ready for it. He still wasn't ready for it.

"She's still the same Yuuki, Zero." Kaien said behind him. Zero frowned, unwilling to believe it. She was a vampire, a pureblood at that. She had deceived him all her life.

"_One day… I will kill you."_

_She smiled softly, sadly. "I'll be waiting."_

The memory flashed before he could stop it. Damnit. Even then she was willing to give her life to appease his sorrow. But that didn't matter. She was a vampire. Something that killed to feed. A monster.

"I won't be here." Zero said coldly. Kaien sweatdropped.

"Fine. Run from what you fear, Zero." The headmaster shot back. Zero squinted his eyes at the man before him. He wasn't running. He was allowing Yuuki a few more years to live.

Many times he asked himself if he could do it. If he could really kill the only person who had accepted him and offered so much to keep him sane. Then more memories would show themselves of the old Yuuki, and the new Yuuki.

He left the office. He would kill Kuran Yuuki.

* * *

uh oh! Zero seems pretty befuddled.

R&R!

LD


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: i do not own vampire knight!

enjoy!

* * *

Yuuki peered out of the tinted windows at the approaching academy. It had been restored since the final battle with Rido, and looked better than ever. Kaname sat next to her, giving soft orders to the chauffer. Aidou, Ruka, and Kain were riding in the car behind them, leaving Kaname all to herself.

She had to admit she liked being alone with him. The way his red-brown eyes focused all their attention on her made her skin tingle with excitement. His hand rested on her knee and the gesture was both protective and possessive. She wanted to take his hand in hers so badly. Her hand twitched as she tried to work up the nerve.

Kaname sat back from giving the chauffeur directions. He was surprised to feel Yuuki's small hand slide to gently grip his. His heart leapt in his throat as her fingers laced through his. He turned to see her heart shaped face turned up to his, a bright smile on her face.

"Thank you, Onii-sama, for bringing me." She said. Kaname gripped her hand, a soft smile gracing his elegant features. Hearing her call him her brother meant so much to him, and it brought him more happiness then he expected.

"You don't have to thank me, Yuuki." He said softly. The car slowed to a halt, and their moment was over. The chauffeur opened the door and Kaname slid out. He held out his hand for Yuuki and she climbed out as well. They were joined by the three noble vampires as they climbed the stairs.

Above them, the sky filled with dark, heavy clouds. Thunder boomed in the distance, and Yuuki clasped Kaname's arm. She never liked thunderstorms. They were dark and scary. She felt Kaname's arm encircle her waist and her fingers gripped his coat.

She was nervous about being here. She wondered if Zero were here, and if so, would he really kill her? She wasn't ready to die. She had so much to do in her life. She wanted to be married and possibly have kids. She snuck a peek at Kaname. Her face heated and she quickly looked ahead, embarrassed that she had such thoughts about her onii-sama.

"Yuuki-chan!" Came a distant cry. The vampires paused, confused. Suddenly, the chairman appeared, tears streaming down his face.

He latched onto Yuuki. "Yuuki-chan! It's been so long since you've come to see me! I was beginning to think you'd forgotten about me!" he wailed.

Yuuki pushed him off of her with a small smile. "Headmaster." She greeted. Kaien stood and cleared his throat, turning to Kaname.

"Kaname-sama. Your rooms have been prepared. Please, have dinner with me before you retire for the day." Kaien offered graciously.

"Thank you for the rooms, Chairman. We unfortunately cannot have dinner with you tonight for Yuuki is tired and must rest. Perhaps tomorrow though," Kaname negotiated with a small smile. Kaien nodded understandingly.

"Very well. Kaname-sama, I must speak with you after you have settled in. Please come to my office once you are ready." Cross-san said. Kaname nodded and the troop headed for their rooms.

"I wonder if I'll have my old room," Ruka said thoughtfully. Aidou and Kain nodded, following along behind.

"I hope so." Aidou said. "I liked my room."

Kain opened the doors for the royal couple and they entered the empty foyer. It was as grand as it had been when it was occupied by the night class.

They parted ways in the Moon Dorms. Yuuki was surprised to learn she was to share a room with her onii-sama.

"For your protection, Yuuki." Kaname explained gently. Their luggage was already in the room, so Yuuki set about unpacking.

The room was large, with a king four poster bed in the corner. A large fireplace sat nestled against the wall and a desk sat next to a large window. It was luxurious and comfortable, but had yet to be homey. Yuuki would be sure to make it so.

Kaname watched his little sister closely as she busied herself. Outside, lightning cracked and it made her jump. He could sense her unease at the storm, and looked forward to soothing her as they rested during the day.

She flitted over to the fireplace, glancing around curiously.

"Onii-sama," Yuuki said, turning to look at him. "It's rather cold in here. Is there any firewood?"

Kaname came forth and pulled some from underneath a tarp next to the fireplace. He began preparing the fire, Yuuki standing nearby.

"I could do it." Yuuki offered. "You have to go meet with the headmaster, Onii-sama." She reached out and gently took the firewood from his hands. She smiled at him and shooed him away.

Holding back a laugh, he let his sister take over and left to meet with Cross-san.

The headmaster was looking out his large window when Kaname entered. Outside rain poured mercilessly down onto the academy.

"Kaname-sama. I'm glad to see you and Yuuki arrive safely." Kaien turned around to face him. "However, a bigger threat now poses itself against the Kuran family."

Kaname arched a dark eye brow. He was surprised to find out Kaien knew more than him. He let him continue.

Kaien sat down heavily in his chair and rubbed his eyes. "Unfortunately, Rido was not killed as you thought he was."

Kaname's eyes widened and he gasped sharply. "What do you mean?" he demanded.

Kaien looked at him with sad eyes. "Zero was unable to deliver the finishing blow. He was able to deliver a blow much like the one you gave Rido when Yuuki was five."

The pureblood clenched his hands. "How do you know this?"

"Zero told me when he was having a blood craving. Also, rumors are floating around that people have been behaving oddly in the big cities. And their eyes are changing colors. To red and blue."

Kaname cursed inwardly. How could Zero have failed so miserably? Now Rido was back and from the sound of it, possessing people again.

"Any news of his body regenerating?" Kaname asked. Kaien shook his head.

"No. Zero has left to go searching for him, or any news of him." Cross said. Kaname sighed, his hopes of a peaceful life being pushed further away.

"Contact me when he has returned. Keep him away from Yuuki." Kaname said quietly. Kaien agreed.

"Does Yuuki know? About you not really being her older brother?" Kaien asked cautiously. Kaname paused.

"Yes." He answered softly.

_Flashback_

"_Wh-what do you mean, Kaname-senpai?" Yuuki asked, tears quivering in her eyes. They were tearing at Kaname. He felt helpless, torn. He couldn't believe he was once again the cause of Yuuki's pain. _

"_I'm not your true brother. I was awakened by Rido so he could devour me and gain more power. I am one of the ancestors of the Kuran clan. But our parents took me in when I was young and raised me as their own. They raised me as your older brother. And I wish more than anything I was your real brother." He fell to his knees before her, clasping her hands in his. She's going to leave me, he thought. She's going to leave me alone again. _

_Yuuki knelt in front of him, placing his hands next to her cheek. How strong Kaname-senpai is, she wondered. To overcome years of loneliness and hardships and still be the most amazing person she knew made him perfect in her eyes._

_Kaname looked at Yuuki, shocked. "You are my onii-sama. No matter what anyone else says." _

_End Flashback_

Cross nodded, pleased. "Good. Sleep well, Kaname-sama."

* * *

Yuuki smiled triumphantly, the fire roaring to life. She stood and stretched her long legs. Walking over to the dresser, she began stripping. Laying her travel clothes over the back of a chair, she slipped a small nightgown over her head. She flipped her long brown hair out and grabbed her brush.

Suddenly, her senses went on red alert. She felt like she wasn't alone. Goosebumps broke out on her skin. She slowly turned towards the window, walking forward. Outside was pitch black and rain made it even harder to see.

Lightning flashed, illuminating the outdoor balcony. But no one was there. She relaxed and told herself to stop acting paranoid. Grabbing her favorite book, she settled into a large chair next to the fireplace and waited for her onii-sama.

* * *

Zero cursed, leaping into the night. He knew Yuuki arrived at the academy today and he told himself he would leave before she got there.

But the Kurans got there earlier than he expected. So he went, for what reason he didn't know, to see Yuuki. She was making a fire when he arrived. When she stood and turned, he was caught by her beauty. Other than her long hair, she still looked like the Yuuki he loved. Her eyes were kind and warm, though a bit sad and worried. Selfishly, he wondered if it were because of him.

He remembered their last conversation. She said she would be waiting for the moment when he would kill her. But as he gazed at the pureblood, he wondered if he would really be able to. Seeing her again trudged up so many emotions. Anger, love, sadness, hate, envy. He gripped his gun, Bloody Rose, but paused.

She began to undress. He told himself to look away, yet he couldn't. Each article of clothing she took off was almost like a tease. Her movements were slow and deliberate, and he found himself trapped. Her body had developed over the past years and she was no longer the little girl he always thought she was. She had curves. The perfect amount of curves. His face heated as his eyes raked over her naked body. Then she put a nightgown on and the moment was broken. Cursing himself, he turned and leapt away.

* * *

Kaname entered the room, still brooding over his conversation with Cross. But when he caught sight of Yuuki, all his worried melted away temporarily.

She sat reading a book next to the fire. The flickering orange light doused her in a warm glow. She looked up and smiled brightly when she saw who it was. Setting down the book, she unfolded herself from the chair and came to greet him. He was mesmerized by her movements. The light from the fire shone through her nightgown and he could see the silhouette of her curves. His manhood twitched at the sight.

"Onii-sama. How was it?" Yuuki asked. He was snapped out of the trance by her voice.

"Let's talk about it some other time. I am tired." Kaname said. Yuuki's brow furrowed in concern.

"Well come on. Let's go to bed." She took his hand and led him to the bed. Kaname inwardly groaned. How he wanted her to utter those words under different circumstances.

She slipped into bed and waited for him, leaning on one elbow. Nimbly, his fingers undid his buttons to his shirt and it slipped effortlessly to the floor. He could see Yuuki's eyes widen a fraction and a blush tint her cheeks. He kicked off his shoes and climbed in after her.

Gathering her into his arms, Kaname relaxed. He loved the way her body fit to his perfectly. He felt her muscles loosen and her breathing even out. Soon, she was asleep, her fingers curled into his hair.

Satisfied, Kaname too fell into a light sleep.

* * *

well there you go..

please review if you want the story to continue.

LD


	3. Chapter 3

i don't own vampire knight! (unfortunately)

* * *

Yuuki woke slowly. Her senses came back to her as she realized where she was. She was back at the academy. She was in a bed in the Moon Dorms with Kaname-onii-sama. His arm was wrapped protectively around her waist as he slept. Groggily, she sat up. The movement awoke Kaname and his deep burgundy eyes slowly opened.

Yuuki stretched her arms above her head and gazed out at the setting sun. Lately, her life had been one giant sunset. But it didn't bother Yuuki. The darkness that followed was soothing and welcomed her with warm arms. She glanced down at Kaname. Was he her darkness?

Kaname also sat up. "How did you sleep, Yuuki?"

"Fine." She said, distracted by his closeness. His hand came up and held her face tenderly.

"I'm glad." He placed a chaste kiss on her cheek and stood, the silk sheets pooling at his feet as they slipped from his body. Yuuki's face heated as she once again feasted her eyes on Kaname's body.

Muscles ripples on his lean body and Yuuki all but salivated at the sight. His movements were graceful, yet deliberate. It made Yuuki want more than just a peck on the cheek, but she was willing to wait. She stood as well, her nightgown falling into place.

"What are we doing today, Onii-sama?" Yuuki questioned as she sat at a vanity. She began pulling a brush through her unruly hair. Kaname looked at her through the mirror.

"More noble vampires will be joining us today. Unfortunately, I will not be able to bring you with me to meet them." He said. He began dressing.

"Why not?" Yuuki pouted. She set her brush down and turned to him. She desperately wanted interaction with other vampires. True, she was happy with her life and her friends, but Yuuki was still a social girl. She was getting bored.

"Not yet, Yuuki. You will meet them soon. Aidou will keep you company in my stead." Kaname slipped a light jacket on as the sun finally set. Yuuki huffed.

"Fine." She stood and searched for something to wear. Kaname came behind her and hugged her briefly.

"Don't be careless." And he was gone. Yuuki felt cold without him. Sighing, she quickly dressed in a black wool dress and black boots. Soon, a knock sounded on her door.

"Yuuki-chan?" Came a cautious voice. She smiled and opened the door. Aidou stood at the door, a smile on his face.

"Hey, Aidou. Stuck with me again, huh?" She teased. Aidou scoffed.

"I would never consider it 'stuck with' the highly revered Yuuki-sama." Aidou said sarcastically. She scowled and tossed a shoe at him.

"You don't have to be here, you know." Yuuki said as she left the room. Aidou followed closely.

"Of course I do. Kaname-sama has elected me to be your body guard. And besides, if I didn't you would run off to spy on Kaname-sama." Aidou partly accused.

Yuuki paused, an idea forming in her head. A smile spread across her face and she turned to Aidou. He paled.

"No, Yuuki-chan. Please, no." He begged. Yuuki stuck her chin in the air and steadied her gaze on Aidou.

"You will take me to where Onii-sama is meeting with these vampires and you will not tell him about it after." She commanded. Being the princess, Aidou had no choice but to listen. He bowed and off they were.

Aidou led her to a large door. Blocking their auras as best she could, Yuuki leaned forward to listen. The voices were quiet and muffled, but with her vampire hearing, Yuuki could make out what they were saying.

"The entire council? Dead? Why, Kaname-sama?" Asked a shocked voice.

"It is time for me to assume my proper role in our society." Came her brother's soft voice. Gasps.

"You don't mean…" came a female voice.

"He does. Show proper respect to your king!" Demanded another. Silent agreements.

"But, Kaname-sama, wouldn't such a change draw attention to Yuuki-sama and yourself? What if Ri-" The person was cut off.

"I am well aware of the consequences to taking such action. I have taken precautions in preparation for our ascent to our proper roles." Kaname replied calmly. Murmurs were hears and Yuuki's heart leapt in her throat. The meeting was coming to a close. Aidou grabbed the collar on her dress and jumped in the air. They landed on the second story landing and raced off to the library.

Yuuki collapsed into a chair. The entire council was dead? How? Who had killed them?

She turned to Aidou, who had a solemn look on his angelic face. "Did you know the council was dead?" She asked.

Aidou sighed. "Yes."

Anger built up inside Yuuki. Why was she the last one to know anything? She was sick of being treated like a child. The glass in the windows cracked in response to the flare of her power.

"Yuuki-chan, please. Calm down. Kaname-sama will-" He was cut off by the door flying open. There stood her brother.

"Disappear, Aidou." Kaname commanded. Aidou bowed and left quickly, scared for his safety. Yuuki leapt to her feet. She knew Kaname knew they had spied.

"Why?" She asked. Kaname closed the door quietly behind him.

"The time of the council is dead, Yuuki. It is only fitting-" Kaname began.

"No." She stalked up to him and stared at him in the face. "Why do you not tell me _anything?_"

Kaname was at a loss for words. He could only stare at her as she continued to rant.

"You treat me as if I'm still five years old! I know those were happy times, Kaname, but if you don't treat me like a woman than we can never move forward! I damn well deserve to be included in decisions you make. I'm your sister! Am I not important enough to you to be considered your equal?" Tears pricked her eyes and she clenched her fists. Kaname smiled softly.

"Is that what you think?" He asked, noting how she called him by his name. It made his heart flutter. Yuuki paused, confused. He pulled her close, resting his chin on her head.

"You're the only precious thing in the world to me. I was only trying to protect you. I don't was to push you away, Yuuki. Please forgive me."

Yuuki searched for words and found none. They stood like that for a while before Yuuki pushed Kaname away.

"What's going on?" She asked. Kaname's eyes grew sad. He touched her face softly before turning to the window.

"We no longer will be under the council's influence. I am going to take my place as the ancestor of the Kuran clan." Kaname responded. Yuuki's jaw hit the floor.

She didn't know Kaname was going to assume that kind of responsibility. It was dangerous. He already had so many enemies.

Kaname-onii-sama would be king. It all but floored Yuuki.

"So what does this mean?" She asked quietly.

"We're going to stay here for a few days. Then we'll return to our parents' house to await the coronation." Kaname replied. What he didn't tell her was that they were waiting for Zero to return with news of Rido. After they got the clearance that it was safe, they would move forward.

Yuuki sank down into the chair she'd occupied earlier. These next couple of weeks would be dangerous and she was scared for her onii-sama. She didn't want him to leave her behind once he was king.

Kaname looked at his little sister. He didn't tell her, but in order for him to take his place as king, he would need a queen. Would Yuuki be ready for that?

* * *

wasn't my best chapter, but don't worry. more juicy action stuff is coming soon!

R&R

LD


End file.
